Amours de combatants
by Mynx91
Summary: Gally est un jeune soldat d'OZ qui va se faire capturer par les Gboys. Mais que va t'il lui arriver?


_**Amour de combattants**_

**_Pseudo_** : Mynx  
**_Source_** : Gundam Wing  
**_Genre_** : Hétéro, humour, romance, action  
**_Couple_** : Duo+Nathalie, Wufei+Gally

1. Journée chargée 

Dans une base d'OZ, une jeune employée en tant que pilote d'armure mobile écoutée son supérieur tout en mâchant du chewing-gum.

Supérieur : Gally, je sais que vous n'avez que 15 ans mais si les pilotes de gundams attaquent la base je veux que vous soyez sur le terrain.

Gally : Ok, sa m'plait bien la baston. Bon en attendant que nos ennemis arrivent je faire quelque révision sur Mecca (son armure mobile).

Supérieur : Très bien, à plus tard.

Plus loin dans une maison qui sert de repère aux 5 G-boys, un natté affamé cours avec la discrétion d'un éléphant vers un blond qui lit un livre.

Duo : Quatre, y a plus rien à manger dans toute la maison.

Quatre en se levant en direction de la cuisine : Je croyais qu'il restait des fruits ?

Duo d'un ton plaintif : Mais moi j'men fout des fruits, j'veux du chocolat, des bonbons, des gâteaux, des hamburgers...

Quatre qui écouter son ami lui coupa la parole : Duo, c'est bon j'ai compris ont va faire les courses.

Duo se mit à chantonné : Ont va faire les courses; ont va faire les courses.

En allant vers la sortie suivit de Quatre qui cri : Heero, Trowa, Wufei Duo et moi sortons au supermarché, A+.

**Une demi-heure après dans un super marché...**

Duo : Je vais au rayon bonbecs si tu me cherche.

Quatre en souriant : Je ne me fais pas de souci sur ce point là.

Et tous deux partir dans une direction opposée.

Dans le rayon à bonbons Duo aperçu une fille de son âge qui portait l'uniforme du lycée de la ville, elle devait devait mesurée environ 1,55m, elle avait des cheveux bruns jusqu'au milieu du dos.

La jeune se retourna vers Duo et lui demanda timidement en pointant un paquet de bonbons au dessus d'elle : Excuser moi pourriez vous m'attraper ce paquet ce paquet s'il vous plaid ?

Quand la jeune fille se retourna vers lui il avait alors put voir la couleur de ses yeux : bleu-gris.

Duo sortant de ses pensées lui répondit avec un grand sourire et une voix joyeuse : Bien sur... Tiens voilà pour toi.

La jeune fille prit le paquet que lui tendait le natté, le remercia, lui sourit et fit demi-tour pour aller dans un autre rayon, mais Duo la rappela avant qu'elle ne soit hors de sa vue. Elle se retourna alors un air interrogateur sur le visage.

Duo : Pardon, je voulais juste savoir comment tu t'appelais. Moi c'est Duo.

La jeune regarda le garçon devant elle dans les yeux et pensa que les yeux améthystes de l'adolescent était magnifique, sur le point du rougir elle lui répondit : Moi c'est Nathalie.

Duo : Ca te gènes si je t'appelles Nath ?

Nathalie : Heu...Non ça ne me gène pas.

A ce moment là ils entendirent une voix derrière eux.

Quatre : Duo t'as fini ? J'ai tout acheter.

Duo qui avait complètement oublier pourquoi il était venu : Accorde moi 1 minute.

Quatre souriant à la jeune fille : Je vais faire la queue, rejoint moi.

Nathalie regarda sa montre une fois que le jeune blond fut parti : Désolée il est tard et je dois rentrer chez moi. Fit-elle à Duo avec un peu de tristesse dans la voix.

Duo : Tant pis alors, moi aussi je vais devoir y aller. A bientôt j'espère.

Il la regarda s'éloigner avant de prendre plein de paquet de sucrerie et d'aller rejoindre Quatre.

2.Le début d'une aventure étrange

A la planque tout était calme, Trowa lisait dans le salon, Heero travailler sur son gundam dans le hangar et Wufei méditait dans sa chambre quand...

Duo : Ont est de retour !

Wufei : Pas la peine de hurlait Maxwell. Dit il en descendant les escaliers.

Duo : Ben t'es pas d'humeur Wuffy. Dit il sarcastiquement.

Wufei : M'appelle pas comme ça !

Duo très joyeux : Ok Wu-Man.

Wufei : Maxwell !

Duo : Bon d'accord Wufinou.

Wufei en rogne : Prépare toi à courir.

Quatre qui casse l'ambiance : Au lieu de faire les gamins venaient m'aider à ranger les courses.

Les deux "gamins" entrèrent alors dans la cuisine pour aider le petit blond suivit de Trowa qui n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son livre depuis l'arrivée de l'américain.

Le soir au dîner ils étaient tous les 5 en train de parlait joyeusement (enfin Quatre et Duo) quand l'ordinateur portable d'Heero sonna, annonçant un nouvel ordre de mission. Heero se leva pour aller lire les instructions de la mission et résuma à voix haute.

Heero : Mission d'infiltration demain, récupérer les plans dans l'ordinateur central et lancer un virus. Pilotes concernés : 01, 03 et 05.

Le lendemain matin, les trois pilotes de gundam étaient en pleine action contre une dizaine d'armures mobiles sur le terrain de la base ennemie quand un nouveau robot apparut. Ce robot était une copie d'un gundam en plus petit et de couleur noir et blanc avec un dragon rouge comme le sang dans le dos du Mecca. Le pilote du Mecca n'était autre que Gally qui sans attendre attaqua le Shenlong (le gundam de Wufei) mais celui-ci, plus rapide, riposta et contre-attaqua avec force. Une fois toutes les armures mobiles d'OZ détruitent les 3 pilotes portèrent leur attention sur le Mecca, qui était en H.S.

Gally sortit de son armure avec détermination et se mit à crier aux pilotes de gundam : Venez vous battre à mains nues si vous êtes des hommes !

Les trois garçons était surpris de voir que le pilote du Mecca était une onna comme l'aurait si bien dit Wufei. Gally après une minute de silence put apercevoir les 3 pilotes sortirent de leur armure avancer vers elle et l'assommer d'un coup sur la nuque. Wufei souleva la fille et la plaça dans la main du Shenlong pendant que Trowa et Heero entrèrent dans la base pour finir la mission.

3.Le facteur

Pendant ce temps, Nathalie faisait la distribution de journaux à vélo pour son père qui était malade. Après plusieurs pâtés de maisons elle arriva devant un pavillon sans nom sur la boite au lettre. D'abord elle crue que cette maison était déserte quand deux voix venant du jardin attirèrent son attention et elle aperçu la même silhouette qu' hier.

Nathalie : Duo, tu vis ici ? Demanda t'elle surprise et heureuse à la fois.

Duo : Ben c'est toi Nath ? Tu es facteur ?

Nathalie : Non, je remplace mon père aujourd'hui.

Quatre curieux de connaître d'avantage la jeune fille l'invita à l'intérieur boire un thé. Elle accepta puisque son travail était fini.

Une fois leur mission accomplie les 3 pilotes de gundam cachèrent leurs armure dans le bois le plus près de leur planque, puis si dirigèrent avec la fille dans les bras de Trowa. Une fois arrivé à destination, ils entrèrent dans la maison (s'en frapper la porte) Et ils aperçurent une jeune fille buvant seule une tasse de thé dans le salon.

Heero demanda d'une voix froide : Que faites vous ici ! Et qui êtes vous !

Nathalie très intimidé ne sut que répondre, c'est alors que Duo arriva dans le salon et lança innocemment : Déjà de retour les gars !

4. Wu-finou 

Gally se réveilla brusquement dans une chambre (étrange). Elle ne savait pas du tout ou elle était, elle entendit du bruit et se leva.

Duo : C'est qui cette fille c'est la fifille à Wu-finou ! Qu'est qu'elle fait dans sa chambre !

Wufei : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Il y avait nul part ou la mettre, mais une fois qu'elle se réveillera je la ferai avouer ! (d'un ton mesquin).

Duo : Et comment ! (d'un ton très très vicieux).

Wufei : Prépare toi à courir !

Quatre : Taisez vous vous allez la réveiller !

Tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit.

Gally énervé : Putain, je suis ou là ! (le cri s'entendait jusqu'au salon) Ou est Mecca ! Qui êtes vous ! Que me voulez vous !

Nathalie : Euh...Duo je m'en vais ! Salut ! Aurevoir (grand silence)

Wufei d'un tons à mon tour de me foutre de ta gueule : Ta petite amie t'appelle Duonichou !

Duo : Attends moi j'arrive !

Quatre : Ont t'attend pour le dîner ?

Duo : Bah sa c'est clair sinon...

Gally : Vous êtes les pilotes de gundam ? (tout d'un coup le portable de Gally sonna) Allô ! Zech ! (d'une voix je veux mourir)

Zech : Gally ou es-tu ! Tout vas bien ?

Gally : Allô je n'en... (plus de batterie !) A c'est pas vrai !

Quatre : Pourquoi l'avoir amené ici ?

Trowa : Ont mange quand ? (il casse l'ambiance, même s'il n'y en avait pas !)

Wufei et Heero : C'est pas le problème !

Gally : Qu'est ce que vous me voulez vous les 5 g-boys vous battre ?

Trowa calmement : Non, nous voulons t'interroger.

Quatre " : Viens nous allons boire quelque chose (en descendant l'escalier).

Gally en regardant Heero : Toi arrête de me regarder comme ça !

Heero : Je vais la tuer !

Quatre se cassant la gueule dans les escaliers cour vite chercher Gally et lui préparer un bon thé.

Quatre joyeusement : A table !

Duo rentra à moment là (on se demande pourquoi !) : J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! (il regarde Gally) Wu-finou à inviter sa copine à manger !

Wufei : Tu vas mourir !

Quatre : Ah non sa vas pas recommencer ! (il reprend sa parlotte habituel) Qui veux des haricots ?... (grand silence) Qui veux des frites ? (tout le monde en veux sauf Gally qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle était là).

Wufei : Qui t'as donner les ordres d'attaquer !

Gally d'une voix hésitante : Zech Peacecraft...

Heero : J'vais l'tuer c'lui là ! (il est tellement en colère qu'il mâche ces mots).

Wufei : Pourquoi t'as t'il dit d'attaquer au 1er rang ?

Heero : C'est tout du Peacecraft ça !

Gally : Il ne ma rien dit juste de participer au combat, c'est moi qui est allée au devant des choses.

Duo impatient : Y a quoi comme dessert ?

Heero : Tais toi !

Gally : Maintenant que j'ai répondu à vos questions, puis je partir ?

Duo : Tu ne vas pas casser avec Wu-finou n'est ce pas !

Wufei très en colère : Sa suffit tu dépasse les limites !

Quatre : Du calme ! Au fait comment t'appelles tu ?

Gally d'une voix hésitante : Gally.

Duo éxiter : Gally Chang sa sonne bien ! Vous trouvez pas.

Trowa qui connais la réplique : Prépare toi à courir, n'est ce pas Wufei !

Wufei et Duo courraient comme le chat et la sourit. Gally à sourit et à rigoler avec les autres.

5.Le Questionnaire

Quatre : Quel âge as-tu ?

Gally : 15 ans; s'il vous plait puis je savoir ou est mon Mecca ?

Quatre : Mecca ?

Gally : Mon armure mobile.

Trowa répondit : Dans la planque à gundam.

Tout d'un coup une porte se ferma brusquement, Duo c'est enfermé dans sa chambre.

Wufei : Je te tuerais quand tu sortiras d'ici !

Gally : Puis je rentrer chez moi ?

Wufei et Heero d'un ton mesquin : Non ! Pas encore !

Quatre : Et ou iras tu ?

Gally : Dans mon Mecca et rejoindre mon poste.

Quatre intéresser : Quel poste ?

Gally : Mon poste de prof d'art martial et d'étudiante.

Duo qui est descendu depuis peu de temps : D'art Martial !

Gally : Oui pourquoi ?

Duo : Wu-finou ! Elle devrait t'enseigner quelque prise.

Wufei s'adressant à Gally : ...Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Gally : Pouvez vous m'amener à Mecca ?

Duo : Vas y Wuffy ...pour les adieux.

Heero : Attendez c'est notre ennemie !

Quatre : Il fait nuit, Gally tu reste et ont voies sa demain. Qui laisse sa chambre ?

Duo à Wufei : Pas besoin ils peuvent la partager.

Wufei d'un regard je vais te tuer : Qui ILS !

Duo : Personnes !

Gally : Puis je dormir dans mon Mecca ?

Quatre : C'est pas étroit ?

Gally : Non sa ira.

Tout le monde partit se coucher sauf...

Duo qui regarde les bronzés(film comique) : Y a plus de bonbecs !

Duo se met à chanter (il chante faux): Y a du soleil y a des nanas la la li la la ont vas s'en...

Tous d'un coup Heero se leva et alla voir se qu'il se passait.

Heero : Vas te coucher sinon je te tue !

Wufei : Baka vas te coucher !

Tout d'un coup la porte de la planque s'ouvrit, c'était Gally.

Gally se met en colère : Excusez moi, Sa fait 2 heures que sa dure ! J'arrive pas à dormir !

Quatre qui est réveiller : C'est pas l'heure de déjeuner !

Duo les larmes aux yeux : Y a plus de bonbons !

Quatre : Tu iras en racheter demain ! Gally tu vas dormir dans la chambre de Duo puisse qu'il regarde la télé !

Wufei et Trowa : J'préfère pas !

Quatre : Alors dans une de vos chambre ? Ok la tienne Wufei !

Wufei : Quoi !

Trowa : Ben je vais me coucher !

Wufei : Espèce de...

Quatre : Pas devant une fille ! Tu dormiras sur le canapé Wufei Ok !

Wufei : T'façon j'ai pas le choix !

6. Retrouvaille

Le lendemain Duo alla au supermarché

Duo tout content : Alors j'prend ça, ça et ça !

Duo alla à la caisse et entendit une jeune fille dire : J'ai oublier mon argent au lycée !

Duo : Au Nath...! Je peux te prêter de l'argent si tu veux !

Nathalie contente : Merci, mais ce n'est pas la peine !

Duo insistant : Mais si, mais si !

Nathalie : Bon, bah d'accord !

Duo : Tu viens boire un thé à la maison ?

Nathalie : Avec plaisir !

**De retour à la maison des g-boys**

Trowa : Alors elle s'en vas ?

Quatre : J'espère pas elle est sympa.

Trowa : Elle est ou ?

Quatre : Dans la chambre de Wufei.

Trowa : Qu'est quelle fait avec lui, personne n'as le droit d'aller dedans ?

7.Une aventure mystérieuse

Dans la chambre de Wufei, ils se montrent des prises d'art martiaux.

Gally : Putain t'est balèze !

Wufei : Toi aussi ! Je veux dire pour une fille !

Gally et Wufei se mettent à rire joyeusement.

Duo qui casse grave l'ambiance : Salut ! Vous venez prendre le thé y a Nath !

Gally et Wufei descendent en se faisant un sourire.

Gally : Quand pourrais je rentrer chez moi ?

Heero en colère : Pour l'instant tu restes là !

Nathalie : Dans quel lycée es-tu ?

Gally : Dans le lycée Maezono.

Nathalie : Connais pas !

Quatre : D'ailleurs Gally je t'ai trouver une place dans le lycée de Nathalie, le lycée Fuyomi.

Gally : Non mais sa vas pas, j'me casse d'ici !

Gally sort et vas prendre l'air.

Duo : Vas réconcilier ta petite amie Wu-finou !

Wufei : C'est pas ma petite amie ! Et toi et Nathalie vous en êtes où ?

Duo : Elle doit me rembourser des becs.

Quatre : je crois qu'elle vas rester un bon moment, je vais lui demander le numéro de ces parents.

Quatre sortit et alla chercher Gally qui était en pleur.

Gally sur les nerfs : Laisser moi partir s'il vous plaid.

Quatre : Quel est le numéro de tes parents ?

Gally : 01 69 03 45 42, pourquoi, à d'accord donner leur comme nom Gally Mossayma.

Quatre : Merci !

Quatre téléphone et tombe sur une surveillante.

Surveillante : Bonjour ! Ici l'orphelinat Mars, j'écoute.

Quatre : Pourais je avoir les parents de Gally Mossayma s'il vous plaid ?

Surveillante : Sa fait longtemps que cette jeune fille n'est plus ici, elle a fugé il y a 2 ans, et elle n'a plus de parents depuis longtemps !

Quatre regardant Gally : Ah bon ? Excusez moi alors !... Gally pourquoi tu ne me là pas dit ?

Gally : Parce que sa ne vous regarde pas !

Nathalie : Bon je vais vous laissez aurevoir ! Gally tu viens je vais te montrer où est le lycée.

Gally : J'arrive !

Quatre en allant dans le salon : Cette fille m'étonnera toujours.

Duo : Pourquoi Wu-finou ne l'accompagne pas ?

Trowa : Heero et Wufei sont sur le web pour en savoir plus sur la mission.

Nathalie : Sérieusement tu n'as pas envie de sortir avec Wufei ?

Gally énervée : Vous êtes tous les même !

Nathalie : Regarde c'est là.

Gally : En qu'elle classe vais je être ? Et quand commence les cours ?

Nathalie : Dans ma classe en seconde 3, et les cours commence demain à 9h00.

Gally : D'accord où puis je trouver mon uniforme ?

Nathalie : Là bas tu vas demander ta taille d'accord ? Je viens avec toi.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Physique de Gally :  
Elle a toujours les cheveux attachés et long très long. Elle est plutôt jean et tee-shirt assez moulant, elle a les yeux vert gris. Elle est de taille moyenne et fine.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**De retour à la maison des g-boys :**

Duo : Alors sa ta plus l'école ?

Gally qui s'en fout : Bof, surtout de porter des jupes, c'est Oh my god !

Nathalie informé : Elle n'a jamais porter de jupe.

Duo : Wu-finou vas pouvoir la voir en jupette courte !

Wufei : Prépare toi à courir !

**Le lendemain :**

Gally : Bon il faut que j'me change !

Quatre réveille tout le monde : Debout là dedans !

Gally : J'arrive !

On entend Duo d'en bas : Nath, comment sa vas ?

Nath joyeusement : Sa vas et toi, où est Gally ?

Duo : Elle arrive dans 2min.

Wufei réveiller : Duo tais toi !

Duo : Sois plus gentil Wu-finou tu vas voir Gally en mini jupette !

Gally descend les escaliers avec son uniforme.

Nathalie impressioné : Houah ! T'est belle !

Duo chantonnant : Oh la la Wu-finou !

Wufei : Maxwell !

Gally fait style qu'il n'y a rien : Bon ont y vas ?

Quatre : Duo et Wufei, vous accompagnez les filles.

Wufei : Sa vas pas non !

Duo : Attendez moi !

Trowa s'adressant à Wufei : Tu lui fait confiance ?

Wufei en réfléchissant : T'as raison, t'façon j'ai pas le choix !

8.Les élèves du lycée

**Au lycée :**

Nathalie : Je vais te présenter les élèves nous ne somme que 12 !

Gally d'un air je m'en foutisme : Si tu veux.

Nathalie : Voici Kashino, c'est vraiment un dragueur.  
" Mihoshi sympa mais très maladroite !  
" Amy Mizuko, très intelligente.  
" Nami elle adore l'argent !  
" Sandy dragueur mais très bon cuisinier !  
" Ginta gentil, il adore le tennis.  
" Dorothy fan de Duo !  
" Kitsune dragueuse, elle adore le saké !  
" Jura grande dragueuse !  
" Keitaro Urashima toujours absent.  
Et enfin toi et moi.

Gally : Dac'.

Professeur : Tous le monde s'assoie je vais vous présenter la nouvelle, peut tu te présenter ?

Gally timidement : Je m'appelle Gally et j'ai 15 ans.

Professeur aux élèves : Y a t'il des questions ? On commence par toi Nathalie.

Nathalie : Je vais lui faire visiter l'établissement.

Professeur : Très bien Nathalie ! Jura.

Jura : Est ce que t'as un petit ami ?

Professeur : Jura assis toi ! Kitsune.

Kitsune : Tu aimes le saké ?

Gally : Non !

Dorothy curieuse : C'est que tu habites chez Duo ?

Gally : On peut dire ça.

Dorothy sursautant : Quoi !

Ginta : Aimes tu le tennis ?

Gally : J'connais pas, tu pourras m'apprendre ?

Ginta : Bien sûr !

Sandy : Tu veux que j't'aprenne à cuisiner ?

Nami : T'as combien sur ton compte ?

Gally : J'sais pas !

Amy : Quel est ta matière préféré ?

Gally : Le sport et toi ?

Amy : Le français.

Les garçons font : BOUUUHHH.

Mihoshi : As-tu passer ton permis ?

Gally : D'armure mobile oui .

Tout le monde : Quoi ?

Kashino surpris : Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les g-boys qui le faisait !

Gally : Peut être, mais pas dans l'autre clan !

Grand silence °

Professeur : Tu vas t'asseoir à côté de Nathalie et de Keitaro qui est absent aujourd'hui .

A la sortit du lycée :

Duo et Wufei les attendaient à la sortit.

Duo : Sa c'est bien passait ?

Gally : Sa vas.

Nathalie : Je crois que tout le monde sait que c'est une ennemie !

Wufei : Une nouvelle mission nous attend, une nouvelle guerre ce soir à 21h00, tu dois combattre à nos côté, c'est Heero qui la dit.

Gally furieuse : Quoi ? Contre mon clan, sa va pas non !

Tout d'un coup Duo vit une fille apparaître.

Dorothy toute joyeuse de revoir Duo : Duo...Mon amour !

Duo : Courez !

Tout le monde courut surtout Duo !

9.Le doute

**Une fois à la maison des g-boy :**

Il est 18h00 environ.

Quatre à Gally : Vas tu participer à cette guerre ?

Gally : Je vais devoir me retourner sur mon propre clan ! C'est humiliant !

Duo : Wu-finou vas acheter une recharge pour son portable, elle en aura besoin.

Quatre : Non, j'en ai déjà achetait une. Tiens Gally.

Gally : Merci Quatre.

A 20h45 :

Heero : Ont y vas !

Wufei, Duo et Trowa : Oui !

Gally : J'arrive.

**A 21h00 sur le champ de bataille :**

Gally avait très peur qu'il la reconnaisse.

Pilote d'armure mobile 1 : Ce ne serait pas Mecca là bas ?

" " " 2 : J'appelle Zech...Allô Zech ont a fait une trouvaille le Mecca de Gally est dans le clan ennemi !

Zech : Quoi ! Envoyer moi l'image...Mais c'est elle je vais l'appeler !

Le portable de Gally sonne, elle répond car le combat n'a pas commencer.

Gally d'une voix hésitante : AllôOô.

Kashino tout joyeux : Salut Gally de ma chambre on voit le combat, tu peux venir voir ?

Gally : J'y suis Baka !

Elle raccroche et sa ressonne, elle répond sur les nerfs : Quoi ?

Zech : T'es ou là ?

Gally : Je veux mourir Zech, aide moi s'il te plaît !(elle pleure).

Zech : J'arrive.

Heero ecxité : Sa vas saigner !

Duo ecxité aussi : Laisse en un peu pour les autres !

Heero regarde sur son écran : Ces Zech il vient en direction de Gally, Wufei occupe toi de lui !

Wufei : Pas de pro'

Zech à Heero : Laissait Gally rentrer !

Heero à Zech : Sa pas question ! Il faudra d'abord te battre !

Gally se met entre les deux armure mobile : Allez y battait vous mais j'encaisserai les coups.

Heero : Casse toi !

Gallly en pleur : Non !

10.Le combat apprend des choses

Le combat fut pratiquement terminer pour les autres.

Le Mecca de Gally impuissant se détruit.

Gally : Non ! C'est pas possible ! Noonn !

Heero : A nous deux maintenant !

Zech : Gally ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Mecca était la chose à qui tu tenait le plus !

Gally : Arrêtez le sang à déjà trop couler !

Wufei qui a finit tous ces combats vas voir ce qui se passe : Heero, notre mission est finit, on ne doit pas tuer Zech !

Gally court en direction d'une armure mobile détruite qu'elle a reconnue.

Gally : Noonn ! Pas toi Ayumi pas toi !

Heero décida de laisser vivre Zech pour l'instant, et laissa le choix à Gally de rentrer chez elle.

Gally : Je m'en vais vivre là où est mon frère !

Wufei : Non tu peux pas faire ça !

Duo trouvant toujours un moyen de rire : Vas y Wu-finou !

Gally : Pourquoi faites vous ça ? Vous aimez le sang ! Je vous hais tous !

A ce moment là Gally prit un fil d'armure mobile pour s'électrocuter avec. Mais Wufei sortit du gundam pour allait la chercher.

Gally : Pourquoi ? Wufei pourquoi tuez vous ? J'avais confiance en toi, je n'ai jamais tuer quelqu'un mais je...je...je...Je veux vivre avec toi ! Je t'aime Wufei !

Duo passionné : J'adore les histoires d'amour !

Wufei : Rentrons maintenant !

Il lui prit la main et Gally mit sa tête sur son épaule.

**A la maison des g-boys :**

Wufei emmena Gally dans sa chambre ils s'y enfermèrent, que faisaient t ils ? On ne sais pas !

**2 ans plus tard**

La paix entre les deux clans fut résigner.

Wufei et Gally ne furent jamais séparer.

Duo et Nathalie comme ont dit "qui se ressemble s'assemble".

Heero faisait toujours des missions.

Trowa eu une librairie avec Quatre et ils devinrent les adjoints de Zech.

**FIN !**

Merci de m'envoyer vos critiques négatives ou positives.

kiSSouille à touS !\


End file.
